


Ain't Love Grand?

by ArchitectofSorrow



Series: Hazards of Falling in Love [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Characters, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Relationships, Pining, everyone is bi, just so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchitectofSorrow/pseuds/ArchitectofSorrow
Summary: //The train is stuffed with people, and the smell of sweat is strong. Leonard watches through the windows as the stations roll by. He’s got to get off at the next stop, so he pushes past bodies, mumbling ‘excuse me.’ His stomach is in knots and his ankle is sprained. He ran to catch the train and tripped on the sidewalk and skidded and managed to stay on his feet but twisted the ankle, and he should have stopped at a clinic to have it treated, but he didn’t. And now here is he, about to step out of the train and meet Jim Kirk’s girlfriend//Pre-series: In which, Dr. Leonard McCoy is completely okay with the idea of his friend and ex Jim Kirk potentially getting engaged to someone else.Sequel to Only the Lonely, but can be read as a stand-alone.





	Ain't Love Grand?

The train is stuffed with people, and the smell of sweat is strong. Leonard watches through the windows as the stations roll by. He’s got to get off at the next stop, so he pushes past bodies, mumbling ‘excuse me.’ His stomach is in knots and his ankle is sprained. He ran to catch the train and tripped on the sidewalk and skidded and managed to stay on his feet but twisted the ankle, and he should have stopped at a clinic to have it treated, but he didn’t. And now here is he, about to step out of the train and meet Jim Kirk’s girlfriend.

‘She’s the one,’ Jim said over the phone. His voice was mellow, soft with love. ‘I, I bought a ring.’

Leonard didn’t say anything at first. He poured himself a brandy in the stillness of his small apartment. He and Jim had mutually broken up two years ago. Hell, their love affair barely lasted one summer. So, the idea of Jim marrying someone else shouldn’t bother him in the slightest. Jim was young, romantic. Why not? It had been a solid three years since his last space assignment. The boy might settle down. Impossible, but maybe.

‘Tell me you’re not going to have one of those big, overblown proposals,’ Leonard said, ‘with a fifteen-piece orchestra and a laser show.’

‘No, I was thinking more along the lines of taking her on a moonlit walk in a garden,’ Jim said, ‘settling down on a bench in a lilac grove, and then I’d go down – ’

‘On her,’ Leonard interrupted, ‘good plan. Hard to say no to that.’ He chugged down the brandy and refilled the tumbler.

‘Bones!’ Jim’s voice was a jumble of shock, irritation, and amusement. ‘I know you just think of me as a fine piece-of-ass, and I appreciate that, but you’re forgetting. I have a heart as well.’

‘I am well aware of your heart, Jim, and I’m worried about the stress planning a wedding will do to it.’

‘I love her, Bones,’ Jim said. ‘I love her. I want you to meet her. You’ll see. She’s the best.’

‘I’m sure she’s lovely, Jim. But isn’t it a bit fast? You’ve known her for what – ’

‘Four heavenly months.’

‘Uh huh,’ Leonard said. ‘And your brain is being flooded with neurotransmitters. I know right now it seems like you can’t live without her, but what you’re experiencing is largely chemical, and that feeling, it’s not gonna last.’

‘Bones, Bones,’ Jim said. ‘You don’t understand. Please. I’m planning a get-together with all my closest friends. I want you to be there. To meet the woman who might, if all my dreams come true at once, be my future wife.’

Leonard finally agreed to meet the amazing, sweet, perfect, angelic, caring Carol, if only to make Jim shut up about her.

And now here he is, just outside the station where he is supposed to meet Jim and his dream girl, and it’s past five-past six, and he’s leaning on the side of a hot brick building to keep his sore ankle off the ground. He looks down at his phone, and there’s a message from Jim: _Hey, sorry, we’re going to be late._

Leonard thinks about how they are already late but types back: _okay_. And because it’s hot, and because he feels silly just standing around obviously waiting for someone, he walks into a convenience store and buys a pack of gum and a small bottle of orange juice. He goes back out onto the pavement and drinks the orange juice and watches the station’s entrance. No one. He checks his texts. Nothing.

Leonard taps out a message: _do you know how late?_

_We should be there by 6:30._

It’s almost six-twenty now, so McCoy types ‘okay’ again. He looks at the streets thrumming with human life. Flocks of folks coming out of work and looking for dinner, and here he is right in the middle of the restaurant district.

A new text flutters into being: _Sorry, might take even longer._ _Gary’s there already though, in the coffee shop across the street_

And then: _I told Gary to look out for you. He’s the tall, dark, handsome devil in the charcoal baseball tee and black jeans._

McCoy peers close at the message, just to see if he read that right with the sun reflecting off the screen and all, but yeah, that’s totally what Jim wrote.

_how’d you describe me?_

_I didn’t. Sent him a picture of your dreamy face. I don’t have any pictures of Gary on my phone, because the bastard routinely deletes them. Well, I have one picture, but it’s just the back of his head._

A picture comes through of red maple leaves and a dark head of hair.

_See._

_What a brat._ Leonard crosses the street to Aesir Coffee, his cheeks flushed at being called ‘dreamy.’

 _Tell me about it,_ Jim types back.

Leonard tucks his phone back into his pocket and enters the coffee shop. A tall, tan, dark-haired _boy_ is sitting on a stool near the window. He smiles at Leonard and swings a large, lidded cup of ice coffee at him as a sort of salute.

‘You must be Bones,’ Gary says. ‘Jim talks about you a lot.’ He looks Leonard over with casual curiosity, but Leonard can tell from the crease in his brow that he’s in a sullen mood. ‘You meet the girlfriend yet?’

‘No,’ Leonard says. ‘Have you?’

Gary scowls. ‘I was the one who set them up. Paid this cute, blonde lab tech to grab coffee with Jim. I thought he could loosen up a little. I didn’t think he’d fall in love!’

‘Is that a problem?’ Leonard asks quietly. His eyes scurry around the shop. It’s mostly empty, just a mother and a child in the corner eating cinnamon rolls. The barista behind the counter is stocking cups.

‘Yeah, it’s a problem,’ Gary says. ‘Jim Kirk isn’t supposed to get married. It’s just not right.’

Leonard doesn’t argue. From what he’s heard from Jim, Gary is the type of guy who loves – and is used to – getting his way. Leonard reaches in his pocket for his phone. Gary reaches for his at the same time.

‘Okey-dokey,’ Gary says, through gritted teeth. ‘We’re supposed to meet Carol in front of the new Vulcan restaurant.’

Leonard raises an eyebrow. He hasn’t got any new messages. ‘Oh, she’s here already?’

‘Seems like it.’ Gary shoves his phone back into his shoulder bag.

‘Then who’s the “we” Jim was referring to?’ Leonard wonders out loud.

Gary shrugs. ‘Another friend I guess. Maybe his brother. Who knows.’ He heads out of Aesir Coffee, and Leonard limps after him. The setting sun beats down in full, unhindered brilliance.

Gary’s strides are long, and he talks while he walks.

‘You two fucked right?’ he says. ‘You and Jim?’

Leonard’s face burns. ‘Yeah. You ever – ’

‘No.’ Gary laughs. ‘No, no. I’ve never even kissed him, and I’m keeping it that way. There’s something insane in that man’s saliva. Carol is one of the least romantic people I know – which is why I asked her to help me out in the first place – but she starts kissing Jim, and she stops thinking straight. And now I don’t know what they’re doing.’ He stops to wait for the light, so they can cross the street. ‘You still love him.’

It’s not a question.

Leonard feels his heart jump. ‘What makes you say that?’

Gary shrugs. ‘Intuition.’

‘He’s a sweet guy,’ Leonard says, ‘smart, cute, funny. But it was a fling, and it was over two years ago, and I’ve dated other people.’

‘Seeing anyone right now?’

‘No, but that doesn’t mean anything. I wish Jim the best.’

‘Sure.’ Gary crosses the street. Leonard hops after him.

‘Something wrong with your ankle?’ Gary asks.

‘Twisted it earlier, and I left my med bag at home. It’s fine.’

Gary raises his eyebrow but says nothing. They reach the right street. There’s a line in front of the restaurant. A blond woman in a blue tulle dress waves at them – at Gary who she obviously recognizes.

‘Carol,’ Gary says, and to Leonard’s surprise, he hugs her. She hugs him back tightly.

Carol is pretty and very young. She looks likes a teenager. She could be twenty, but hardly older than that. Her flaxen hair cascades past her shoulders, and her eyes are the color of cornflowers.

She smiles over Gary’s shoulder at Leonard. ‘Hi.’

‘Evening,’ Leonard says, with a dip of his head.

Gary and Carol disentangle, and Carol throws her arms around Leonard. ‘Oh, my god, I’ve heard so much about you, it’s like I already know you! You’ve been such a great friend to Jim. He just – he adores you.’

Carol’s smile is wide, enchanting, and the feel of her warm, soft breasts pressed up close to his chest makes Leonard blush. Her face is all earnest innocence, so he swallows and shifts their bodies slightly, silently praying that he won’t pop a boner.

‘Jim gushes about you too,’ he says. It sounds stupid to his own ears, but Carol keeps smiling.

‘I’m sorry he’s so late,’ she says. ‘He’s usually a lot more punctual than this.’ She finally releases Leonard and straightens up. She pulls the strap of her dress back up onto her shoulder. ‘We had a reservation, but the restaurant won’t allow us a table until the whole party is here, so…’ She shrugs hopelessly.

‘Why does Jim want Vulcan food anyway?’ Gary says. ‘Isn’t it mostly just broth and dry bread?’

Carol shrugs again. ‘He mentioned something about vegetable dumplings in the greatest sauce ever, and well, he likes to try new things.’

‘Uh, hi,’ a voice says from behind Leonard, and they all turn. A young woman is standing there. Her eyes are a bright, dark brown and her hair is a spray of black curls around a heart shaped face. She smiles at them, warm but nervous, or uncertain. She’s wearing a white blouse and a brightly patterned skirt, which flaps in the breeze. ‘Are you friends of Jim Kirk?’

Gary looks her over, shamelessly. ‘That’s right, and you must be Nyota Uhura, the code cracker.’

Nyota smile widens. ‘That’s right.’

‘Jim says you’ve broken codes that had Starfleet intelligence scratching their noggins for years.’

‘Jim is modest,’ Nyota said, ‘his own contributions were invaluable, but maybe we shouldn’t be discussing this out on the street.’

Gary quirks an eyebrow. ‘Oh, it’s still happening.’

Nyota says nothing. She glances at Carol and Leonard.

Leonard smiles, and Carol squeezes Nyota then goes off to see if she can reserve a table for seven o’clock.

‘I really don’t understand,’ Nyota says softly. ‘I didn’t think Jim I were that close, like close friends. I mean, I don’t really know him, about him.’

Gary shrugs. ‘Jim doesn’t have close friends. He just has people he finds stimulating, and you’ve apparently made it to the top ten. Congrats.’ He takes her hand and shakes it vigorously.

Leonard stands up straighter. ‘That’s not true. Jim has close friends. I’m one of them.’

‘Sure, sure,’ Gary says, turning to him. ‘But what do you actually know about him, besides his birthplace and the way he takes his coffee?’

‘It’s basically sweetened cream,’ Leonard grumbles.

‘Uh huh,’ Gary says. ‘But let’s not change the subject. Jim’s a mystery man. He’s got a tragic past weighing on his shoulders, but no one has a clue to what it is. Personally, I like to imagine he was a murderer, gives him more of an edge.’

Gary smiles sideways, and Leonard shudders, even though the thought has occurred to him from time-to-time, enthralled him even. He remembers the August dusk, lying with his head on Jim’s lap, while Jim read aloud to him from _Rebecca,_ and the ocean lapped outside. How for moments at a time, he would imagine them married. How he longed to know Jim, every dark, deep crevice, even if it meant unearthing unpleasant truths.

‘Of course,’ Gary continues light-heartedly, ‘it’s just as likely he was a victim of sorts, but I don’t dwell on that. Jim hates pity, vulnerability, anything that could bring someone closer. Arm’s length – that’s the place for his best friends. Oh, not physically – because that man is handsy as hell – but emotionally he’s a well-locked safe, whose code I have yet to crack.’

Nyota raises her eyebrows. ‘Jim Kirk is not murderer. He’s one of the noblest men I know.’

Gary grins at her. ‘People change, but I’m sure he’d be pleased to know that such a pretty lady was defending his honor.’

Nyota stiffens, and her eyes narrow. She says nothing but turns away from Gary, looking back behind her in the direction of the station. She is the first to see them. Jim’s in front, running and waving his hand. He lifts Nyota into his arms, swirls her in a circle, and kisses her cheek.

‘So glad you could come.’ Jim flashes her a heart-melting smile and sets her down again. ‘Bones!’ Leonard is captured in a warm but quick hug. ‘Gary.’ Jim ruffles Gary’s hair. ‘You been good?’

Gary shrugs and peers over Jim’s shoulder. ‘Who’s your friend?’

A Vulcan stands there. He’s as tall and awkward as a baby moose. His dark eyes are downcast, and his hands are clasping and unclasping behind his back.

‘This is my surprise,’ Jim says, grinning widely at Carol, who has come back out from the restaurant. Jim grips the Vulcan by his waist and hauls him in front of him. ‘May I present Spock, Starfleet’s best and most nefarious science officer.’

Spock lets out a small gasp but does not pull away from Jim. Leonard shakes his head. It seems Jim’s charms even work on Vulcans.

Carol’s whole face has lit up, and she takes a step toward Spock. She tells Spock that she has been closely following his career and asks him a question about some scientific discovery that Leonard doesn’t catch. And just like that, Carol and Spock are so deeply engrossed in conversation that they’re no longer aware of anyone else around them.

Jim leads the way into the restaurant. He manages to get a table near the back, and they settle around it. Carol and Spock have not stopped chatting, so they sit down together. Jim sits down on the other side of Carol. Gary sits on the other side of Jim, and Nyota chooses the seat beside Spock. Leonard sits between Gary and Nyota. Jim orders dumplings for the table, and everyone orders their own entrée. All the dishes are unfamiliar, so Leonard just points out one randomly. The Vulcan waiter is quiet and unsmiling. Leonard scarcely notices. He can’t keep his eyes off Jim.

Jim is cracking jokes with Gary, clearly amused that his girlfriend and Spock are both so excited about science. Jim’s eyes shine, and the corners of his lips lift and fall. His hands dance in the air and on the table top with emphasis and passion. He fills the room to capacity, at once as unfathomable as a god, as mischievous as a child.

Spock stirs Leonard from this train of thought by standing up. He excuses himself to use the restroom, and Carol excuses herself at the same time.

Gary waggles his brows at Jim. ‘Looks like you brought trouble on yourself.’

‘Sorry?’ Jim says with a befuddled smile.

‘He’s practically sweeping her off her feet – in front of you.’

Jim laughs. He laughs so hard there are tears glinting in his eyes.

‘What’s so funny?’ Gary says. ‘You don’t think she’d go after a suave, sexy Vulcan?’

Jim throws his arms in the air in mock surrender. ‘No, it’s not that. I’m sure she could find Spock appealing – but Spock and a girl – ’ Jim put a hand to his mouth to keep more laughter back.

‘Why’s that so ridiculous?’ Leonard questions. ‘Is he gay, asexual?’

Jim swallows, shrugs. ‘I don’t know. I’ve never actually asked him. Spock’s not the type of person you ask. He’s very private. I just can’t imagine him – well I guess I just never thought of him that way.’ Jim looks suddenly serious, folding one arm over the other. ‘Hmm.’ He turns to Uhura. ‘Do you think Spock’s sexy?’

Uhura smiles and ducks her head. ‘I have a girlfriend.’

‘Okay,’ Jim says, ‘I’m taking that as a maybe-yes. Bones?’

‘He’s okay.’ The truth is that Leonard scarcely noticed Spock, his attention being so fixed on Jim. He supposes Spock is handsome, probably has pretty eyes. Leonard tells himself to pay attention when Spock comes back. Maybe he can even hook up with the Vulcan. Might get his mind off other things.

Leonard’s only had sex with one extraterrestrial before, back when he was nineteen and an undergrad at the University of Mississippi. He had already been married then, but it had started unraveling from the start. Soon after Jocelyn and he had decided to see if an open relationship would work, Leonard had slipped into bed with and into one Emony Dax.

Dax was a joined Trill, a couple decades older than him in her present life and several centuries older if you counted the other hosts. She had been domineering, and Leonard had liked that, not having to be in charge. She had told him she would teach him a thing or two, and by golly, she had. Jocelyn had appreciated the lessons, but of course, good sex couldn’t keep a marriage floating forever. Communication is just as important, and time. Leonard could never find the time for a family – his career had always come first, and so he had lost. And now he is losing Jim too, has already lost him, and that’s fine. He’s no good at relationships anyway. He doesn’t have the skills for it. Highly acclaimed doctor lucks out in love, again.

Leonard sips his water, because of course, Vulcans don’t serve alcohol. Spock is coming back, and yes, he’s attractive. Long, nimble fingers straighten out the shirt that hugs his curved-in waist. He notices Leonard’s gaze and stares back curiously with liquid brown eyes. Leonard smiles widely at him. Spock tilts his head, settling back in his chair. Carol returns, and the food arrives.

‘So, how authentic is this really?’ Gary asks Spock. He’s picking at what looks like a roasted vegetable wrap.

Spock purses his lips thoughtfully. ‘The food you are sampling is based on a dish found in a south-east province. It has been altered however to be more palatable to Terrans. There are a few authentic dishes on the menu, like the one I ordered, but for the most part, the food is different from what would be served on Vulcan.’

‘I feel cheated,’ Gary says.

‘Don’t,’ Spock says. ‘It’s likely you wouldn’t appreciate authentic Vulcan cuisine.’

‘I’d like to judge that myself.’

Spock hands over his bowl to him. ‘Be my guest.’

Gary stares down at the thick, steaming blue liquid. ‘Thanks, but it’s yours.’

‘Gary’s just being a jerk,’ Jim says, smiling at Spock. ‘He likes to complain.’

Spock nods and stirs his soup.

‘And Spock’s a snob,’ Gary says. ‘Doesn’t think that anyone outside Vulcan has the taste for their food.’

Spock rolls his eyes. ‘Humans and Vulcans require different nutrients, so it makes sense that they would develop different taste buds. I am not saying that Vulcan food is superior, only that based on other meals I’ve seen you consume, I doubt you would enjoy it.’

‘Uh huh.’ Gary is smirking slightly, and Leonard sees now that he’s just trying to get a rise out of the Vulcan. Spock looks adorably flustered. His mouth opens to make a further protest, but then it clams shut again. Jim and Carol are feeding each other dumplings, because they have to be that damn couple-ey. Leonard locks eyes with Spock, and Spock looks back inquisitively.

Leonard’s lips slip into a relaxed smile. ‘You on shore leave?’

‘The ship is being repaired. I was ordered to leave.’

‘I could put you up for your stay,’ Leonard says, licking his lip. ‘Show you the city.’

‘Thank you,’ Spock says. ‘But I already promised Captain Pike that I would spend my leave with him. He wants to introduce me to his parents.’

‘Wow, that’s a big step,’ Gary butts in. ‘When’s the wedding date?’

Spock’s eyebrow raises. ‘I’m sorry?’ 

‘Usually when an Earthman introduces someone to his parents, it’s part of a larger mating ritual.’

Spock’s brows draw together. ‘I was not aware, but I do not think my captain is interested in marrying me. And I doubt Starfleet would approve.’

Jim reaches over Carol to touch Spock’s arm. ‘You can introduce someone to your parents as a friend.’

‘Oh, really?’ Gary scoffs. ‘How come I haven’t met your folks.’

Jim smiles softly. ‘One of the few perks of being an orphan. You’re every parent’s worst nightmare, Gary.’

Gary seems to be weighing this in his mind, judging whether it’s a compliment or insult. He finally shrugs it off and stuffs another dumpling in his mouth. Leonard realizes that Jim never talks about his parents. He wonders if Jim is truthfully an orphan. He glances over at Carol to gauge her reaction, but her face is distant, as she cuts an almost apple-looking fruit into miniscule pieces. Where her thoughts are, he doesn’t know.

‘Anyway, on the topic of marriage,’ Gary says, ‘I think it’s rather outdated, don’t you?’

He looks at the table at large. Leonard shifts uncomfortably. Jim shoots Gary a glare. Carol remains noticeably silent.

Uhura shakes her head. ‘Not really.’

‘How about you, Spock?’ Gary says. ‘Tell me, where’s the logic in getting married?’

Spock stiffens. ‘Marriage is an ancient tradition, originating from a mutual desire to keep one’s offspring alive.’

‘Oh, is that what’s it all about?’ Gary says. ‘Kids?’

Spock’s eyes narrow. ‘Yes, the survival of the upcoming generation is vital to the continued existence of the species.’

‘Of course,’ Gary says. ‘You Vulcans are lucky. You skipped out on love. You don’t have to deal with all this romantic crap, all the pining, the wishing. The amount of idealism we project on our partners, until we no longer see a person but a vision, and then we hate them when they stumble off that pedestal. You Vulcans are lucky as hell.’

‘Gary…’ Jim says slowly. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m great,’ Gary says. ‘I just think marriage sucks.’ He wipes his mouth with a napkin.

Jim breathes out. ‘Okay.’

They finish up in silence, and Jim pays for the meal, brushing off protests to the contrary. He takes them to a small underground bar a few blocks away. Leonard all but staggers down the stairs. His ankle is even sorer from standing on it for so long, waiting for Jim.

Spock refuses to drink anything. Carol orders a mocktail and takes off her shoes, rubs her ankles. Seems Leonard is not alone in the swollen department.

‘Damn shoes,’ Carol mutters.

‘You can order a cocktail,’ Jim tells Carol. ‘I’ll be the sober one. You were for the last two times.’

‘I like being sober,’ Carol says. ‘Then I can laugh at all your drunken ridiculousness.’

Jim shakes his head. ‘You’re evil.’ He kisses her, cradling her chin and cheeks in his hands. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ Carol pushes her lips into a smile. She seems tired. Three minutes later, she excuses herself to use the restroom again.

 _She’s pregnant._ The thought flashes through Leonard’s head. _She’s pregnant, and she hasn’t told Jim._ But he doesn’t know for certain, and even if he did, it’s not his place to tell, so he just sits there.

Nyota smiles at him. ‘What you drinking?’

‘Mint julep. You?’

‘Tequila.’ She puts one leg over the other, leans back against the black booth they’re all sitting on.

‘So, um, you have a girlfriend,’ Leonard says, grasping for any topic of conversation. ‘How long have you been going out?’

Nyota holds out six fingers: five on one hand, one on other. Well, technically four fingers and a thumb on one hand, and one finger on the other, because Leonard can’t suppress his medical training even for a casual get together.

Leonard moves closer to Nyota, to be heard over the throbbing music. ‘Six dates?’

‘Six weeks,’ Nyota says. ‘Lots more dates than that.’ She smiles.

‘Serious?’

‘Maybe. I like her a lot.’

‘But you’re not sure?’

Nyota frowns. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever fallen in love, not really. I mean I’d be disappointed if Kali dumped me, but I wouldn’t be heart broken.  So, I guess I’m not in love with her. Maybe I’m not capable of falling in love.’

‘How old are you?’ Leonard asks.

‘Twenty-one.’

Leonard shakes his head. All of Jim’s friends are so damn young. He wonders why Jim even keeps him around at all. What they have in common besides loneliness, which Jim seems to have found a cure for.

‘Well,’ he says, ‘you don’t have to worry. There’s plenty of time for you to fall. Love isn’t something you can force. It comes and goes as it pleases, wreaking havoc in its wake.’

‘I’m guessing you’ve felt it then.’

Leonard smiles. ‘Oh, yeah, it’s bitten me good.’

Nyota tilts her head. ‘What’s it like, really?’

Leonard shrugs. ‘Like being happy on a sinking ship, like watching your world crash down around you and just smiling because they’re holding your hand. And that’s at the best of times. When they don’t love you back, it’s like your heart is chained to their wrist by some invisible chain, and they just keep walking along obliviously, not knowing they’re jerking your heart from your chest.’

Nyota’s eyes widen. ‘Scary.’

‘Yeah, it is, but maybe I’m not the best person to ask. I’m kind of a romantic disaster.’

‘Aww.’ Nyota pats his hand. ‘I’m sure it will eventually work out. You’re a handsome man, doctor.’ She smiles and downs her first shot, reaches for her second.

Spock has his fingers in his ears, and Jim feeling sorry for him, takes off his blue button down and wraps it around Spock’s head. Leonard stares quite blatantly at Jim’s naked chest, but then so do half the people at the bar – including Spock.

‘Are you sure I can’t get you a drink, Mr. Spock?’ Jim says.

Spock says nothing, so Jim gets him a fruity mocktail, which Spock sniffs suspiciously.

‘It doesn’t have any alcohol,’ Jim says.

‘Does it contain sucrose?’

‘I don’t know,’ Jim says. ‘Quite possibly.’

Spock hands the glass back to him.

Jim takes it, smiling. ‘I didn’t know you were so worried about your figure.’

Spock doesn’t reply. Leonard watches them. Spock does have a nice figure. He should make a move on him before someone else does. Carol still hasn’t come back from the restroom.

Jim’s pager goes off, and he starts and frowns, looking at the message.

‘What is it, Jim?’ Leonard says.

‘I have to go,’ Jim says. ‘It’s Starfleet, and apparently, it’s urgent.’ He looks at the rest of his friends. ‘I’m sorry for cutting out like this.’ He looks for Carol, but she is not there. He taps Leonard on the arm, like they’re playing tag. ‘Hey, tell Carol I’m sorry, and I’ll see her soon.’

He runs off then, without a shirt, back up the stairs. He turns a corner, and he’s gone. Leonard feels his heart sink in his chest, and he pays his bill. He looks back at Spock, who has taken Jim’s shirt off his ears and is running his fingers slowly across the fabric. When he notices Leonard staring at him, he drops the shirt on the floor then picks it up again and shoves it under one arm. Leonard shakes his head. He waits for Carol to come back to explain the situation to her, and then he takes the train back alone.

Twenty minutes later, Leonard is home. He treats his ankle and decides to just go to bed. Maybe tomorrow will be another day. He is drifting off to sleep when his phone rings. It’s Jim.

‘Hi?’ he says groggily.

‘Bones, Bones, you won’t believe it!’ Jim’s voice is more high and fluttery than a fucking butterfly.

‘She said “yes,”’ Leonard mumbles.

‘No…ah, no it’s not about Carol. It’s – they finally did it. They gave me command. Bones, I’m getting a ship.’

 

 

 


End file.
